Christmas Through Your Eyes
by Marcie Gore
Summary: Christmas from Beth Grayson's POV. Sorry this is SO late being posted here.


Christmas through your eyes   
Rated G Christmas through BETH Grayson's eyes.   
By Marcie Gore   
  
I told Mommy and Daddy I would go to sleep ASAP, whatever that means. I just can't! I'm too excited! Tomorrow's Christmas! I get to see Grandpa Jim and Grand pa Bruce. Unca Tim and Aunt Cassie are supposed to be at Grandpa Bruce's house.   
  
Oh yea Mommy and Daddy said Santa would come and leave me lots of toys and clothes. . I was very good girl this year. Ok, I was wasn't good all the time. There was that time at the Mall and at the welcome home party for Unca Tim and Great Grand pa Alfred. They said Santa forgave me for that already. Besides that was last year so it don't count.   
  
I hope I get everything I asked him for at the mall. Mommy and Daddy say Christmas isn't all about gifts. It's about how much God loves us. They say I'll understand that part better when I'm older. If it's not about gifts why did Daddy spend just about everyday at the mall?   
  
I asked Mommy what I should get her for Christmas a few days ago. She said the bestest present she and Daddy ever got was when they found out I was coming. They'd wanted a little baby for a very long time. They thought I'd never come. I asked her how they found out?   
  
Her face turned as red as my Christmas stocking then she said, "Dr. Leslie told us I asked how SHE knew! She started breathing real heavy. She finally said ", she did a test, then took a picture of her belly with a special video camera. As you got bigger she gave me a tape of it. Want to see it?"   
  
"Yes, Mommy! I wanta see what I looked like when I was really little baby!' I yelled real loud. She tells me to lower my voice, and she'd let me look. I said Mommy, it looks funny in there, are you sure I'm in there? She points to what she says is my head and legs. She tells me the blinking is my heartbeat. It looks like just a couple strange shapes to me; I'm getting bored till the shape starts doing something really cool. IT looks like it's sucking its thumb! . Then the tape ends.   
  
I'm not sleepy yet I think I'll see if Mommy and Daddy are up. If they're not I'm going to see if Santa's came yet. I take Bruce, the bear and get up, I try not to wake up Snowflake, she's asleep on my bed. That makes Mommy and Daddy mad!   
We left Santa Double Fudge Cake and Milk. We left the reindeers some carrots and water in my beach pail. I hope they liked them!   
  
I get as far as the living room door when Mommy comes out of their room. She looks sleepy. She and Daddy must've waited for Santa. She says no peeking Santa might still be here and just being quiet. I'm starting to feel sleepy Mommy carries me back to bed she starts reading me the Night before Christmas I start to yawn but this time I'm going to stay awake till the end. I couldn't the last time she read it to me.   
  
The next thing I know it's light outside and Mommy's gone. I'm not scared though. Mommy's probably back in bed with Daddy. I'd hate to have to share a bed but Mommy and Daddy don't seem to mind. . How can they sleep SO late its Christmas Day! I guess it is my duty to wake them up.   
  
I knock on the door really hard. They won't wake up this calls for a frontal assault I think that's what Grandpa Bruce calls it. I'm not possed to but I'm coming in! I reach up on my tiptoes and open the door. I run to the bed and jump up on them first Daddy, then Mommy!   
  
What are you doing up baby, it's only 7:30? , Daddy asks. I know you can't tell time but Mommy and Daddy need more sleep. I know said earlier I'd hate to share a bed but I ask Mommy and Daddy ", Can I get in bed with you if I let you sleep a little longer?" They say YES! together, so I snuggle up next to them. I'll wake them up in a few minutes. I'm not going to go to sleep, just going to let them sleep.   
  
Next thing I know Daddy's saying, "Want to get up and see what Santa left?" Mommy's being a spoilsport though. She says We're going to eat breakfast first. Daddy and I stick out our lip and say, "Do we have to Mommy?"   
  
"Breakfast is nonnegotiable, but would you guys like some Chocolate chip pancakes? With bacon and fresh OJ?' Daddy starts to beg like a puppy, I join in we say, "Yes PLEASSSE Mommy!"   
  
Mommy smiles then gets in her wheelchair and goes to the kitchen.   
Yum! My Mommy has to be the bestest pancake cooker in the whole except, maybe Great grandpa Alfred she says he teached her to make them! I eat a eat a stack as big as the ceiling. Ok, not that big, Unca Roy's the only person I know who can do that! Oh, yea   
  
I forgot Unca Roy and Lian are coming today! I wuv them so much!   
Now I can open my presents! Mommy hands me the first package. WOW, an Easy Bake oven! Wow, a tecko dog! I bet Snowflake and me am going to have fun with him! I start chasing Snowflake with it; she's loving it running all over the living room! Mommy says,   
  
"Stop chasing Snowflake you're scaring her!" I don't think I am, but I stop anyway. She gives me a package for Snowflake. It's a Yarn Ball with A Bell on it. She even got a basket of yarn of her own she's always messing up Mommy's.   
  
I get a whole Barbie family, Barbie, Ken. Skipper Stacy, Kelly and Tommy and Baby Krissie! Santa sent me a couple Kelly's Kelly Club friends too for her to play with! I get a couple of outfits for all of them.   
  
I get a sweater just like Mommy's that's white with berries on it and green pants! There' some tiny clothes that looks just like mine in the box Mommy says, "Santa brought those for Bruce the Bear. He was gonna leave one for Snowflake but they told him that my kitty didn't like to dress up. Then they help me get my stocking down from the fireplace. It's full of Tinker Bell make up. I got a Snowflake necklace and earrings just like Mommy!   
  
I got a Barney Christmas CD, and A Blues Clues CD. I ask Mommy, " Can we play the Barney one. I hand to her and pretty soon some music starts playing, Hey, that's not Barney it's a boring grown up Christmas CD, I say. . She changes it to Barney. She says Daddy did it. Then she slaps Daddy! They say we were just playing and they giggle.   
  
Mommy says "Time to get dressed to go to Grandpa's!" She asks if I want to wear my new clothes. "YES," I scream! I get my shirt and pants on super quick! Mommy asks do I want to wear my candy cane or holly shoes. I ask for my Holly shoes. Then Mommy helps my on my new necklace and earrings. Then Mommy braids my hair just like hers. We look alike now! Daddy's dressed the same way. We all look so cute, Mommy tells us! I ask, Can I bring Bruce The Bear and some of my Barbie dolls? She says, Yes, just put them in the bag. It used to be my diaper bag, but I haven't weared diapers for years. Mommy and Daddy use it to hold my toys when I go to see one of my grandpas's and stuff like that.   
  
It takes a really long time but finally we get to Grandpa's house! Grand pa helps us get everything out of the van. I run up the stairs. I hug Lian first Daddy and Unca Roy both take our picture. They say how cute, so we do it again. Then Grandpa Bruce says, "Don't I get a hug too?" I let him pick me up and I give Grandpa a great big hug! "I Wuv you. I tell him. He says, "I love you too my little ladybug."   
  
I hear Daddy ask Grandpa Bruce, why he let Unca Roy and Lian come? . Mommy's friend Aunt Dinah, comes in with a whole lot of gifts, and Lian runs to her, yelling Grandma Dinah," She sits the gifts down and hugs Lian. . I like Aunt Dinah alot but next she does something that makes me mad for just a minute, she gives Grandpa a big wet kiss! The same kind Mommy gives Daddy. Then Daddy says, "Now I see, You and Dinah are dating!"   
  
"Yes, you could say that, " Grandpa Bruce says. He sounds kind of bashful.   
  
"Are you going to be my Grandma too, Aunt Dinah?'  
  
She says "We just started dating, but we'll see." Then Grandpa winks at Aunt Dinah. Grownups are so silly sometimes.   
  
Then Unca Tim and Cassie come in with another stack of presents! I go and give them a big hug. Unca Tim acts like he can't breath when I let go. I pat him on the back and say bless your heart, just like Daddy does. I play with them a minute. Then Unca Tim says why don't you go play with Lian. I need to talk to your daddy and grand Pa Bruce.   
  
Lian and me go to the bathroom with our Barbies. They both have new swim suit. We put some water in the sink and give our Barbies a swim. We're having fun playing when Great grandpa Alfred opens the door. He looks mad. But the only thing he says," proper young ladies do not play in the bathroom. Isn't it too cold for swimming anyway? Perhaps your dolls would enjoy a fashion show in the living room instead?   
  
We got bored again, and then I remembered something Grandpa Bruce told me Daddy did when he was little. Lian and me go to the top of the stairs. We swing up to top of the rails and slide down it, me on one rail, Lian on the other. We're just about to jump off the edge when my Grandpa Jim comes in he grabs me sits me on the floor. He calls Unca Roy to get Lian but she gets off herself. I could've too, if you'd let me, Grandpa Jim. He hugs me to make it up to me.   
  
Grandpa Jim tells me he's got a great present for me but I can't have it till Grandpa Bruce and Great-grandpa Alfred says I can. I ask Grandpa Bruce when can we open presents?   
  
"We'll all open them after we eat. Great grandpa Alfred just told me dinner's almost ready. Just then He comes in and says dinner is ready! I hope He made the Chocolate Cake with candy frosting and nuts!   
  
I'm sit at a separate table with Lian and Unca Roy, Unca Tim and Aunt Cassie. . They're fun to eat with. When we went a Pizza place, Unca Roy stuck two straws up his nose and started acting like a walrus Daddy told him not to do that here. Granddaddy would not like it, not to mention Great-Granddad.   
  
Mommy puts turkey and dressing and mashed potatoes on my plate. She tells me, "This year, you're going to try green beans. These have almonds. You like almonds don't you? I frown. Mommy puts a little bit on a spoon. First I eat the almond. Then I eat the green beans, Yum! I say, more please! Mommy smiles and puts some on my plate.   
In a few minutes I'm finished with dinner. Now It's time for CAKE! Mommy gives me more milk to go with my cake. YUMMY! I tell Mommy thank you. She tells me to tell Great- Grandpa Alfred thank you. I do and then give him a big hug!   
Granddaddy Bruce says now we can open presents.   
  
Great-Grandpa gets his first. Then Grand Dad Bruce gives Daddy and Mommy theirs. Grandpa Jim gives them presents too. Then Mommy and Daddy give my grandpas theirs. I helped pick them out! Unca Tim and Cassie get matching tee shirts. Mommy says They Say Tim loves Cassie, and Cassie loves Tim.   
  
Finally it's Lian's and my turn! We gave Lian dolly with long red hair and green eyes in a green Christmas dress. Unca Roy gives me some play dough and some toys to go with it. He tells Daddy that it was Lian's idea. I give Lian a big hug! Unca Tim and Aunt Cassie give me a singing and talking hamster. My Grandpa Bruce groans loudly when he sees it, but I love her, I'm going to call her Roberta, Bobbie for short! Grand Pa Bruce gives me a toy piano that makes animal sounds too! Daddy, Asks 'Where's the Volume on this. Grand Pa says I'll Never tell! Daddy doesn't think Grand pa's being funny. Grand Pa Jim gives me a drum. They give him the same look they gave Grandpa Bruce when he gave me the Piano. Aunt Dinah gives me a gold locket with a flower and some letters on it, a big puzzle of a unicorn. The locket's just like the one Lian is wearing.   
  
Time to go home ALREADY? I hug and kiss everybody again. Then mommy helps me into my coat and gloves. Great-grandpa Alfred gives me a bag of scraps, saying " A Christmas treat for Miss Snowflake.' When we get home Daddy gets a phone call I don't know what it's about, but I think I'm in trouble!   
  
" Beth, sweetie, would you know anything about a puddle of water in the bathroom at Grand pa's? Uhoh I know I'm in trouble. I'm sorry Mommy and Daddy!   
  
FINS Any bets Roy got the same phone call? 


End file.
